A moment of Realization
by The Wizard's Daughter
Summary: What if a dream could change your life? This is the story of Ben, a man who thought he had it all, until one night he discovered that he didn't. Through his dreams, Ben must find the person he needs; But being who he is, can he get her to be his in return or will Ben never know the feeling of a true happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Ben awoke quietly, his mind alert at 3 in the morning. Usually he didn't wake until his alarm went off, but tonight something was different. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach; something was about happen that would change his life forever. But as smart as he was he couldn't put a finger on it. Suddenly out of the darkness that surrounded him came an arm that chose to wrap itself around his middle, startling him slightly. Realizing it was the girl who he brought home for the night, he smiled. Life was easy for him now, with the entire world under his feet, he could do anything he wanted. The only downside was that he had to avoid the press. Ben didn't mind the press, but they had a problem of butting in to his business, something that really annoyed him. Tonight though he managed to go out with one of the makeup artists that were on the set he was at without being noticed. Ben reminded himself to check the news in the morning though. Turning over, he slowly fell back to sleep with the feeling of excitement and dread growing within him.

He stood in a house; a house that he didn't recognize. The living room seemed to take up most of the living space, but to his left he could see a kitchen and in front of him a half walled hallway that had rooms dotting the expanse of the back wall.

" Where in the hell am I?" The question formed itself in his mind like a fiery brand. Every word seemed to burn themselves on his retinas, reminded him that he existed. He turned to face the kitchen and on the stove were a couple pots, one of them starting to boil over; and almost as if by magic a young woman appeared form the gloom of the hallway, much to Ben's surprise. She appeared to be in her early twenties, her body slightly fluffy. But she was graceful; her feet knew how to carry her weight with unnatural ease.

" Must have been a dancer." He muttered, yet as he watched she seemed to be having a conversation to thin air. It was only after reading her lips did he realize she was actually singing. " Lip-syncher, and a good one too." She danced around the kitchen provoking a smile from Ben. Suddenly the world shifted on its side and spat Ben out unto his bed that was slowly being warmed by the morning sun.

" Morning sleepyhead." The woman's voice was high, with a slightly faked accent. Sometimes he hated playing Sherlock; he now knew how to read and somewhat deduce what and who people were. " Morning." He murmured as he pulled himself out of bed. She appeared in one of his shirts like in a movie, the shirt covering what she wanted to have covered. Ben knew to check his shirt count before she left so she didn't steal it.

" _My God I am growing paranoid_." He thought to himself and pulling himself out her arms, went to take a shower. The hot water steamed up the bathroom and washed his night away with it down the drain, but Ben knew that he would remember the girl from his dream. Dreams were things that he enjoyed, especially the ones he could remember; sometimes he was the badass hero. As he ran over the dream in his mind, Ben got dressed and was out the door to grab a couple of coffee.

* * *

Some of the things in here are fiction, but its adds a personality to a picture. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The crisp London air woke Ben up a little bit more. He enjoyed the walk to the café; it put order in his chaotic world especially after being swooned over by thousands of men and women. It was about two blocks until the shop and huddling in his coat he could pass as an innocent bystander, as long as he didn't talk. The baritone of his voice used to be the one of the things he prided himself in, but after hearing it so many times through the radio and the TV, he learned to keep his mouth shut when he was with the middle class. Gazing around him, Ben saw the gay Christmas decorations and he felt the morning brighten just a bit. Yet at the same time, his eyes wandered over the early bird pedestrians with their dogs and strollers and saw that none of them actually looked happy. Oh there were a few little children who wanted to play in the snow that had piled against the dirty curbs, only to have their parents or guardians yank them by their tiny little hands away from it.

" Would I have done that if that was my kid?" Ben asked himself and deep down inside he knew he would. " Maybe that is why I can't find girl." He chuckled and continued walking.

The café was full but not to capacity and Ben could easily maneuver through the crowd that was waiting for their early morning caffeine fix.

" Ah good morning my friend and how are you today?" Ben smiled as the French man addressed him with all the French charm he could muster.

" Good morning Pierre. How is business?"

" Good, good. It could be better though. My French Toffee latté isn't a best seller at all." Pierre sighed dramatically and Ben smiled. He knew that Pierre enjoyed his visits everyday because he would buy the coffee that he suggested to him.

" Well then; let me try it and I'll see if it good enough to be sold." Ben whispered and Pierre smiled. He bustled through the bar dodging the other bartenders eager to get Ben his coffee. Watching the little man moved with all the grace of a well-honed artist, Ben felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

" Pierre, I'll be outside. I have a call to take." Ben called out; changing his accent to make sure that no one paid attention. Weaving back through the crowd he found an empty table at the corner of the street and sitting down answered the phone with a quick hello.

" Yes, is this Ben…?"

" Yes it is and this is?" Ben snapped abruptly. He didn't like to be prank called. " I am Dr. Mason from the clinic."

" Yes, I know who you are; what do you want?"

" Well, we got your physical back today and I think you may want to come in. There is something I need to tell you." Ben smiled as Pierre brought him his coffee with an eager smile plastered to his doughy face. Paying the man, Ben asked the good doctor why he should come in.

" Because it will change you life" And on those words Dr. Mason heard the connection die with a click.


	3. Chapter 3

" I an here to see Dr. Mason." Ben told the nurse behind the counter, who has currently filling out paperwork.

" And you are…?" Her gray eyes flicked up to meet his and she faltered. Ben smiled, and he watched her face pale visibly, only to flush red with embarrassment. " I'll be right back." She stood quickly, nearly tripping over the chair. He watched her calmly walk to the hallway and when she thought he couldn't see her, she ran down the hall. There were a few other nurses in the room who saw her abrupt exit only turn to back to him to see why, and when they did, they also refused to make eye contact with him.

" Damn. I have walked directly into a nest of them." The thought coiled in his stomach and he suddenly felt slightly nauseous. He as thankful he only had coffee this morning. The guest entrance opened beside him to reveal a man who looked to be in his late 40s, early 50s with brown hair slowly speckled with gray hair and brown eyes.

" Follow me Ben. We have a lot to talk about." Ben followed him quickly, avoiding the adoring gazes of his fans. He was shown into an exam room that smelled of antiseptic and fear. " So; what am I here for?" Ben asked after he took a seat of the table, his long legs reaching past the step and down onto the floor.

" Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" The doctor asked and Ben detected a note of consolation in his voice. " Lets have to bad news first, shall we?"

" Well Ben; we received your lab work this morning and I am so sorry, but…"

" What I am I pregnant or something?" Ben watched Dr. Mason's face loosen into a small smile, but it was one of sympathy.

" Ben you have leukemia. " Ben laughed. He couldn't help it. The thought of him having leukemia was too preposterous to be believed.

" You're just pulling my leg. What is the Scare Tactics team going to jump out of the closet?"

" I am not playing with you Ben" The frankness of the statement told Ben that the doctor was telling the truth. The world tilted under Ben's feet and grabbing with white-knuckle strength to the table beneath him he stared at the tile floor in shock.

" Ben, listen to me. You have one month to get treatment. The only thing that can help you now is a bone marrow transplant. I have already checked your father and mother's blood type and they do not match yours. Do you have any other relatives that may be able to help; a grandparent, a cousin maybe?" Ben shook his head slowly. His blood type was common enough, but the pattern that it was in wasn't in his family.

" So what are you going to do? Inform your agent would be my suggestion. Take time off from acting…"

" No." Ben looked up at the doctor with his best impression of Khan." I have worked too hard for this spot and I am not going to give it up do you understand me?" The doctor nodded.

" You have no family members who can give you marrow and you are at Stage 2. We can give you some chemotherapy but if you don't have a donation made, this you only have, at best estimation, three years to live at the max." Ben swallowed the news gracefully even though it tasted extremely bitter. Suddenly as if an angel had brought the memory to him, the image of the girl in his dreams came to mind and Ben realized whom she was.

You say I have one month to live am I correct?" Again the doctor nodded and Ben smiled. " I know someone who can help me."

" What is their name?" The doctor had a clipboard ready to jot the name down." I don't know." Mason looked up at Ben and saw a look of exuberance in his ice blue eyes.

" You don't know their name and you want a bone marrow transplant from them?" Ben smiled; a state of madness seemed to come over him.

" Give me one month and I will get the donation I need." And with that Ben stood, his body filled up the room with a sense of power and with a maniacal laugh, walked out.

* * *

All fiction, but it does make you want him more.


	4. Chapter 4

The cab smelled of old cigarette smoke and coffee and every breath Ben drew he could taste the heavy cologne of the driver. He was still in shock at what he had just learned about himself; but the thought that his body was slowly eating itself away seemed to bring him perverse pleasure. He was dying; dying in the most painful and time-consuming way possible and he was enthusiastic about it.

_" What is wrong with me?"_ Ben's head hit his hands; if the press got wind of his condition he would be booted from their A lists to their condemned lists. He didn't want to plastered on every TV, every computer screen, hell, every magazine as the actor who was dying of cancer. Yeah, there were others who were, but he was the Britain's heartthrob; Britain's golden boy and no damn cancer was going to stop him.

" We're here mister." The cabby's accent bled through the Plexiglas window in front of him and paying the driver, Ben stepped into the drizzle that had overcome London while he was in the clinic. He went to go walk into his house, to enjoy some telly and get some lunch, but Ben's feet wouldn't move towards the door. Instead, as if they had a mind of their own, he began walking away from his home and back into London. Casting his eyes to the pavement, Ben walked and walked and walked, he didn't know where he was going; he didn't really care as long as it was away from himself. When his feet gave up the control of him, Ben looked up at the brick building with its white gutters and its iron fencing and smiled. It was 221B Baker Street and as he let his eyes wander over the building Ben realized he was home. It was a museum for Sherlock Holmes, but wasn't he Sherlock? As Ben entered the building, he caught the sweaty stench of unwashed human bodies and a slight shiver rolled through him. He hated the smell of people with the acrid scent of salt and cheese emanating from them. As he climbed the stairs, Ben became Sherlock, every step upwards changing him from Ben the cancerous actor to Sherlock the world's first consulting detective.

" Finally." A sigh of relief was expelled into the stale air of the apartment as Ben collapsed into the chair that was Sherlock's, no, his. Closing his eyes he pulled his feet close to his chest and fell asleep.

She was there again; her body tan from years of spending time in the sun and her hair was golden brown. She was reading and he could see her lips moving again, only this time it wasn't music, it was poetry.

" Someone enjoys Keats, doesn't she?" Ben could tell she was reading an Ode to Nightingale; if there were ever one poem he would remember for the rest of his life, it would probably be that one. As her lips moved, Ben let his eyes move over her face and coiled body. She seemed to be late teens, early twenties and though she looked like a young girl, he could see the wisdom and age around her eyes and mouth. She sat cross-legged on her bed, slightly hunched over due to the height of the bunk above her. As Ben stared, something compelled him from deep within to go over and place his long fingered hand upon her warm skin. Moving like a cat over the polished wooden floor, he knelt down beside her, his cheek nearly touching hers as he read over shoulder. Her scent was intoxicating; a mix of cherry blossom and some other scent he couldn't place.

" Who are you?" He murmured in her ear as he placed his hand over her hand. She didn't move at all, much to Ben's dismay. He tightened his grip just to make sure until he was almost breaking her hand. Suddenly she pulled out of his grasp and placed the book down on the bed and slid off the bed. Standing, Ben studied her with more time that he had the last time he saw her like this and saw that she was actually short. Quickly standing also he followed her out of the room and stopped at the doorway and watched her enter the kitchen.

" Excuse me sir. This is a public exhibit, I have to ask you leave." Ben felt the hand on shoulder and blinking came face to face with an elderly woman kindly smiling at him. " I am sorry. I got lost and I came in here to get out of the rain. I didn't mean to fall asleep." The old woman that reminded him of his Mrs. Hudson escorted him with a firm hand on the back out into the rain once more.

" I am sorry that you have to go out into the rain, but the museum is closing." She smiled at Ben once more and shut the door. Even from where he was standing, Ben heard the click of the lock and he knew that he was truly forbidden.

" Well," He started to walk back to his own home. " It seems that I will have find another way to get you."


	5. Chapter 5

The room was lit with scentless candles and an old movie was playing on the telly quietly. Martin though was a bit busy; In front of him sat the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on, and she was kissing him. "_Nothing could ruin this moment_." He sighed happily to himself as her soft lips brushed over his in red passion.

"_In the midnight hour she cried- "more, more, more"_

_With a rebel yell she cried- "more, more, more"_

_In the midnight hour babe- "more, more, more"_

_With a rebel yell- "more, more, more"_

_More, more, more."_

Martin sighed as his phone went off in his pocket. His partner smiled and hoisted herself off of his lap. " I need to get a drink, I'll be right back." She crooned and he smiled, but as soon as she was out of the room he snatched the phone up and answered it with a snarl.

" Freeman; is that you Freeman?" Martin sighed. " What do you want Ben?"

" I need your help with something."

" Ben, I can't at the moment. I am busy with something. I'll talk to you later." Martin went to hang up the phone when he heard something that he never expected to hear. "Please Martin? I need your help."

" What is Ben? What's wrong?"

" I can't talk about over the phone. I'll meet you at Pierre's in an hour how about that?" Martin sighed as the other end died. Putting his phone back in his pocket, Martin grabbed his jacket from hanger.

" Where are you going?" His partner came out of the kitchen and Martin smiled. " Ben wants to have a chat that's all."  
" Did you tell him we are busy?" She slowly walked towards him, her hips swaying gently side to side. " Yes, I did but he ignored me." She was embracing him now. He felt the door handle under his hand and opening made his escape by slithering through the available crack.

Ben sat in the corner booth at Pierre's. His long fingers skittered across the polished linoleum like spiders carved out of ivory only to have them fold back together into a pale pyramid that sat beneath Ben's chin as he waited for Martin to appear. He watched the door from his shadowed spot avoiding the looks of anyone else that came in at this time, but he found himself started to worry as the time passed by. He had already ordered two cups of coffee, black with two sugars each and having finished them both was on a wonderful caffeine buzz. Signaling to one of the waiters, Ben ordered another cup as Martin walked through the door. Ben watched as Martin's eyes scanned for him and stare at him in shock.

"Ben, what the hell happened?" Martin's scared tone made Ben chuckle. He waved Martin over and into the seat opposite from him, his body still responding to the caffeine. " Ben look at me and tell what's wrong." Ben shrugged; leaning back into the booth he scratched his new grown stubble. His hair was unkempt and hanging around his ears in rat-tails, his clothes were dirty, and he watched Martin through bloodshot eyes. The waiter appeared with his coffee and Ben took it gratefully thanking the man with a smile and a long drag at the hot liquid.

" So how are you Freeman?" Martin shrugged, his eyes wandering over Ben with fear. " You haven't answered my question."

" I know I haven't yet. But I want know how you are doing." Martin sighed." I am fine. I was busy, but I can see why you called me." Ben laughed, it was high pitched and tired.

" When did you last go home? You need to change…"

" Martin, I have leukemia." Martin stopped talking and Ben watched as his face went from pale pink to ghost white. " Ben I am so sorry…"

" Shut it Freeman I don't need your pity. But I do need your help."

" What do you need my help with?"

" I need a bone marrow transplant in a month."

" Are you asking for my marrow?" Ben smiled exhaustingly and Martin saw the pain he was going through in his eyes. Reaching Forward, Ben clasped Martin's hands in his own and sighed. " I cannot use yours or my family's; but I know of a girl who can help me."

" Well, get a hold of her then and ask."

" I can't. I don't know her." Ben chuckled and he patted Martin's hand again. " I only see her in my dreams. That is why I am asking for you help because I need to find her."

" Ben, I am sorry but you can't just go up to someone and ask for something like that…" Ben's hand hit the table so hard the coffee cup jumped from the impact. " Are you going to help me or not, Freeman? Cause if you aren't I want you to leave now."

" I never said I wouldn't help you Ben, but you have to think of this logically. Do you actually know she exists or is she just a dream?" Ben shrugged half heartily and laid his head back onto the wooden baseboard. " Go home Ben. You need some sleep and if I must stay with you, I will." Ben nodded and standing drunkenly began walking home with Martin as his guide.

* * *

R&R please. Need to keep it as close to the truth as possible, or at least partially.


	6. Chapter 6

" No, so I don't have to wake up and find that you had dived into the coffee table." Martin glanced at it. " Your very ornate coffee table. Where in the hell did you get it?"

" My mother; that's not important Freeman, I need to find her and the more time I take sleeping, the less time I have to find her."

" SO that is why you look like crap. You have been wandering around London for the past three days looking for her." Ben shrugged; he honestly couldn't tell Martin that he tired to commit suicide by jumping from the Tower Bridge only to survive and had to swim to shore in the middle of the night, yet he wanted to see the horror on his face too. Ben sat down, his entire body ached from lack of sleep and nutrition and it was making him crabby.

" _I now know how Sherlock felt went he didn't have his cigarettes."_ He sat forward and brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes trying desperately to remain awake. " Martin, how about this, I'll go to sleep in you promise me that while I am asleep, you will find my girl."

" Ben, did you hear what you just said? You are almost obsessive about her, why?" martin was disturbed by this new turn of events with Ben; he mustn't going crazy that was too simple for him.

_" You are just like Sherlock aren't my friend. Its no wonder that everyone loves you for it." _Martin sighed and he saw Ben smile; he was like a kid in candy store when he convinced people to do things for him and now Martin had been put under the blade.

" Alright, where is your computer?" He had never seen Ben that fast before, his body movements lithe and smooth like a panther as he crossed his flat with ease.

" Here. The one clue I have for her is that she writes fiction."

" Fiction what?" Suddenly Ben slapped himself on the forehead hard enough to startle Martin.

" I forgot. How could I have I forgotten such a thing as that?"

" Could it be fan fiction?" Martin asked caustically and Ben not heeding his insult, grinned, and Martin had the image of Bruce from Nemo.

" How do you know about fan fiction?"

" How do you think I am able to Watson?" Martin smiled sweetly and Ben laughed. " Isn't that cheating?"

" What, to use our fans and allies to help me better understand a character such as him? I don't think so. Anyway does she have some sort of pen name of something that I could track her by?"

" Uhh… I didn't see one. It actually looked more like an email address than anything."

" That is just perfect. You go to bed, Ben I'll start searching and some time tomorrow we'll find her." Ben sighed. Somewhere deep within him he could feel a sense of anticipation about meeting this young woman who had infatuated him so. Suddenly a sharp pain impaled him, and clutching his chest, Ben collapsed on the floor.

" Ben!" Martin cast aside the laptop and hitting the ground, he kneeled next to his friend. " Ben, Oh my God what happened?"

" Martin… Find her…" He choked and Martin saw a thin stream of blood cascade from his full lips and unto the beige carpet. Ben's once blue eyes had turned purple and his teeth were stained with his own blood. " Find her… find my girl." He whispered and Martin watched as his eyes rolled so far back that Martin saw, horrifically, the whites. " Ben, BEN, look at me!" Martin grabbed his head fiercely making Ben's blood coat his hands like paint. But as fast as the episode happened, it was over. Ben's eyes returned to normal and he was breathing steadily, much to Martin's relief. Closing his eyes like he would a dead man's, Martin once more picked up the laptop, and began his search for Ben's mysterious female apparition.

* * *

R&R loyal fans.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben awoke; the pain was gone, much to his relief, but there was something that didn't make sense. The sleep didn't leave him refreshed as it usually did. Instead it left him surprisingly exhausted. His flat smelled of iron and urine, a combination, which he never thought could actually exist, and sitting up, Ben figured out the reason why. His head was lying in a pool of his own blood, some spots still glistening like rubies, while the rest was darkening into a faded maroon. But the urine smell wasn't emanating from him, it was emanating from Martin. Seeing his friend collapse into a heap, blood pouring from his mouth, scared him enough that he actually wet himself.

" Some hero." Ben muttered and wriggling out from under Martin, who was stretched across Ben's legs with the laptop beside him; Ben went to get a drink. Pawing through his cupboards, Ben found the bottle of scotch he was saving for a rainy day. He followed finding this by searching for a glass, which was eluding him.

" Don't try it Ben. I have hidden all the glasses and if you would care to notice the bottle is empty." Ben nearly jumped three feet in the air, his thick locks flying upwards to being smashed flat against the shelf with Ben's head. The sudden burst of pain made his eyes water as they tried to follow all the movements of the stars floating in his vision.

" U ghlfhdklhfereohfdofh." Martin sighed. " I can't understand you Ben."

" I said," Ben's head popped like a jack in the box from its confinements." That really hurt you bastard." Martin laughed.

" Well, it seems that you're alright now. Do you know what happened?" Ben shrugged; his broad shoulders seemed to be just a bit smaller as if he was folding in on himself.

" All I know is that one moment I was standing up to go to bed when a sharp pain exploded in my chest and kept growing and growing. I honestly thought I was going to die." The last sentence startled Martin; Ben was frank, he knew that, but this, this was something he had never seen in him before.

" Ben, do you hear what your saying? Its as if you actually want to die." He saw Ben slump forward over the counter, his body even smaller.

" No I don't want to die Martin," He turned and Martin saw the one look he never thought he would see on his friend's face. " But some times you just have to face the facts. Accepting the fact that I am going to die makes it easier to live my ever shorting life."

" But you can't just give up. What was the point of making me look for your girl if you're just going to give up anyway."

" You didn't need to." Ben growled, his ice blue eyes turning even paler with rage. " But I did it anyway and is this how you thank me?" Martin felt the choking flavor of rage at Ben. He had done so much for his friend and now he decides to go back on everything; this wasn't going to fly, Martin was sure of that. Ben was still slumped over the counter, his body moving with every breath he took. Martin felt an overwhelming sense of forgiveness towards Ben burning away any rage he once had for him. As he watched Ben, Martin realized that he was crying, the silent sobs wracking his body. Suddenly he straightened up, his back as stiff as board and turned to Martin.

" I thank you Freeman, but in this case I need to get coffee." He coughed, his voice husky with emotion. Grabbing his coat and the scarf he was given after his first season of Sherlock, Ben walked past his friend and out into the rainy night.


	8. Chapter 8

He ran. He didn't know where he was running to, but it felt good to stretch his long legs. Ben thought back to the time when he was training for Star Trek as he ran, his overcoat fluttering like a pair of giant wings behind him. He was in so much pain for weeks during his training, and everyday he stronger than the day before. By the time the movie was completed he was faster than Pine, who had already trained for the first movie and personally the act of beating the daylights out of him was more than pleasing to Ben. All around him, the neon signs lighted his exhausted features giving him the look of a madman scaring more than a few pedestrians who gazed upon him. Ben ran for what seemed like miles, but even he had to stop for a little while. Ducking into an alley, Ben leaned against the wall and contemplated how to end his pain. He didn't want to die from cancer; being a withered husk of the man he once was didn't appeal to him. Suddenly the sight of cool metal made Ben freeze. " Just give me the money and you'll walk out of this alley alive." In front of Ben stood a man in a pair of jeans and a ragged hoodie. In his hand was an old fashioned razor that gleamed in the blue neon of an open sign from across the street.

" I have no money." Ben stated and he saw the man smile. " That is what they all say." The man lunged forward and Ben moved sideways, further into the alley. " Oh, so you want to play that game." The man whispered throatily and brandishing the razor like sword, once more jumped at Ben. This time Ben stood still and waited. He remembered this exercise from his training for Star Trek, so why couldn't he use it here? The moments seemed to become hours as Time slowed and Ben saw the gleam of greed in the man's yellowed eyes reflected off of the razor's blade and with a twist of his hand, Ben hit the man's forearm with a bone shattering force. He heard the crack of the wrist bone and reaching up, caught the razor out of the air. The man screamed with pain and fear as his thin knees hit the snow covered ground. " Who are you?" He whispered as he held his wrist gently, tears in his eyes. Ben stepped into the light of the sign and he heard the man gasp. Crouching down, Ben stared into the eyes of the man, a smile on his lips.

"That is what you get for messing with Khan. Now get your ass out of here and pray I never you see you again." The man moved faster than any one Ben had seen move, but being nearly killed by Khan could have that effect. The razor was still in Ben's hand, its metal handle damp with sweat. Opening his hand, Ben tried to drop the razor but it wouldn't come off. Shaking his hand, he felt it release and clatter on the ground and with a sense of relief, Ben started to walk out of the alley when he heard the scream. It was a young woman across the street and for a second Ben thought he was going to have a fan girl attack, but that scream was of terror, not fandom. Suddenly the loud wail of a siren blared through the night and Ben saw a cell phone in a man's hand. Turning quickly Ben saw why the girl screamed. At the back of the alley was a body that reminded Ben of Jack the Ripper.

" Hence the razor." Ben sighed. " First cancer, now this. What else could go wrong?" And with another sigh, Ben picked up the razor and began to run through London once more.

Martin sat at Ben table with his head in his hands. After seeing his friend's emotional outburst, Martin didn't know what to do. Turning back to the computer, Martin began to create Ben's account when the door suddenly flew open to reveal a very wet Ben.

" We are leaving now." Ben trotted to room and grabbing his suitcase, began throwing clothes into it. Martin wasn't far behind him and standing in the doorway, watched as Ben packed.

" What do mean by we are leaving? Where are we going?"

" America." Ben stated as he tossed his dress shoes into the suitcase. As Martin stared at him, the sharp cry of sirens filled the air and Ben's head shot up. " Damn. I thought I lost them when I jumped off of the Tower Bridge." Martin stared at Ben in horror. " What did you do?"

" I didn't do anything. It was the guy who tried to mug me and because I was holding the weapon that killed the girl, they called 999 on me. I am innocent." The sirens grew closer.

" Tell the cops then. I am sure they would understand."

" YOU THNK THAT THEY WOULD UNDERSTAND? The people, who called the cops on me, saw me disarm a man with a single move. According to them, I am trained killer and no offense, but going to jail wouldn't look every good on my record as an actor. Now I am leaving. If you would care to come with me fine, but I am not going to jail when I only have 28 days to live." And Ben zipped up his suitcase. "I'll be down stairs if you need me because I am taking the next cab to the airport. Bye." And quickly making his way past the infuriated Martin, Ben made his way down the stairs. Martin stared at the doorframe for a few seconds trying to digest what had happened and sighing Martin grabbed the laptop and went after Ben. He found him at the bottom of the stairs trying to open the door with shaking hands.

" Here let me help." Martin went to grab the key out of Ben's hands, but with a growl, Ben snatched his hand away. Martin snapped; grabbing Ben by the collar, shoved Ben against the wall.

" You asked me to help you Ben and by God I am going to keep my promise. Now I am going with you to find this girl, but you better calm your ass down before I bury you headfirst in the first snowdrift I find. Do you understand me?" Ben nodded and Martin could see the fear of being caught in his eyes. Letting go, Martin smoothed out Ben's collar, more to calm his nerves than Ben's.

" Ben, I know you're scared, but we are going to have to work together to find her. Now will you trust me?" Once more Ben nodded and handing the key to Martin watched with a dazed expression until the lock clicked. Suddenly he moved with a speed that scared Martin and he was out on the street hailing a cab. It was only mere seconds between the time Ben was out the door and into a cab calling to Martin. Following Ben's lead, Martin got into the cab and Ben stated to the driver where they wanted to go. As the car started to moved, Martin found himself wondering what in the hell they got themselves into.

* * *

Sorry, had homework. R&R please thxs.


	9. Land of the free, Home of the WHAT?

" Welcome to JFK airport. When picking up your luggage, please do not crowd the conveyor belt. Thank You." Ben intently listened to the voice from the great beyond and sighed. It was extremely muffled and with everyone else crowding around him, he found it very difficult to think. Most of the time, these people were behind lines and he was protected from the mobs by the airport's security. Not this time.

" Come on Ben. I have our luggage." Suddenly Martin was there with both bags. Taking his, Ben absently scratched his cheek, which now had a nice layer of stubble on it. It was Martin's idea to grow a small beard and though he went along with it, Ben hated it.

"Remember people know you there and if you want to avoid being spotted the beard will help." That conversation was still fresh in Ben's mind after he had gotten off the plane. Now that he was walking through JFK with only Martin as his bodyguard, Ben understood why. No one stopped him; many didn't even give him more then a glance as they went on their way. There were a few security guards who gave him a double take, but in the end they ignored him also.

" Are you ready Ben?" Martin's voice cut through his thoughts and Ben nodded. Before they even approached Heathrow, Martin made sure that they updated their passports at a drugstore. With a few extra bucks, Martin got the man to turn off the security camera and ask no questions about who they were and to just print out the passports. And according to those little booklets, Martin Freeman had vanished and became Martin Taylor, while Ben's last name became Harris. Suddenly Ben felt Martin's hand slip into his and Ben dug his nails in making Martin wince. " Ben stop. People were starting to stare at you." And with nod, Ben relaxed. He now understood that Martin was making them look like a couple to protect each other. But as Ben approached the passport booths, Ben felt a sharp sting in his chest and with a click the pain started. " Martin it's happening again." He whispered as a cold sweat began to trickle down the back of his neck. " Hold yourself steady Ben. Once we get done here we'll get something to eat." Ben nodded and was the first to approach the bench.

" Good afternoon, Mr.," The woman paused for a second. " Mr. Harris. What is your reason for coming to the United States?" Ben smiled, the pain was so intense that he wanted to pass out and sleep until it was gone. " I am going to meet my boyfriend's parents." The lie slipped out before Ben could stop it and he inwardly cringed. " Well, Mr. Harris I hope that your trip was pleasant and I wish you the best of luck for today."

"Thank you." Ben smiled as the stamp came down, bidding entry for Ben into the States. Martin was not far behind after explaining how Ben was his boyfriend and that they were going to see relatives.

" Thank God, that's over." Martin sighed and followed Ben to the nearest restroom. Once in the door, Ben collapsed to his knees holding his chest. " Ben, relax. Don't panic. Just take deep breaths in and out." And Martin, taking his own advice started to do the same. The pain slowly ebbed, allowing Ben to take deeper breaths and when it was finally over, Ben stood up wobbly. The shock made his slightly weak kneed, but he recovered quickly. Martin stood up also and taking up Ben's bag, escorted him out of the bathroom.

" Let's get some coffee shall we, my dear?" Ben snickered. He was never going to let what Martin did to save their lives be forgotten, not for a long while. " Alright Ben, you can knock it off." Ben shrugged. He was suddenly if a very good humor and the easiest way for him to relax was to just be himself. " Why, afraid that I am going to be a disappointment to your parents?" Martin smiled. " That was really clever Ben, but don't let it get to your head or this trip is going to be a long one. "

" That I won't agree to, but I am very jetlagged and I need sleep. So I am going to the nearby hotel and taking a few hours to myself." Martin stared at him.

" What about the coffee?" Ben laughed. " Well it seems that some people can't understand the secret language of sarcasm." And with another chuckle, Ben made his way out the doors of the airport and into the cab he had just made eye contact with that would take both of them to the nearest and cheapest hotel they could find.

* * *

Here we go. They have jumped the pond and landed in the Big Apple. R&R and tell me what you think should happen next.


End file.
